divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolyn Redd
Carolyn Redd is a 16-year-old Amity. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Carolyn Belinda Redd was born on December 25 to Jamie Dean-Redd, an Amity born citizen of Amity, and Ronald Redd, an Abnegation born citizen of Amity. Carolyn was born as an only child, and Carolyn was very important to Jamie and Ronald. Her parents both believed that hatred was what drove the world apart, and that kindness is what can bring the world together. However, ignoring the "faction before blood" rule, Ronald brought the concept into the family of selflessness from his previous faction. He taught Carolyn and Jamie that selflessness was important in kindness. Carolyn grew up believing in this, and because of her father's teachings, she began to notice the similarities in very different factions. Selflessness was a concept of kindness, kindness was a concept of truth, and truth was a concept of intelligence. However, she found it very difficult to find these qualities in the Dauntless. Carolyn always thought that bravery was stupidity, and not intelligence. She thought that the gothic Dauntless were idiotic, and throughout her life, she decided that she would stay and be happy in Amity, even though she knew that all of the factions were important. She was very intelligent, and she tried to see the best in every faction. She was kind to everyone she met, and she always looked on the bright side of things. She never lost her temper, even when she was upset, and she never saw conflict in her life. She disapproved of voilence, and never understood why people fought like the Dauntless did. She was liked in her school by her friends, even though she wasn't very popular, and she loved music, art, photography, and writing. When she took her aptitude test, Carolyn's results were inconclusive. Carolyn was worried by this, and her test administrator explained to her that Carolyn's results were special. They were called "Divergent," meaning that she didn't fit into any one faction, and to keep the fact that she was Divergent a secret, because it wasn't safe at all. Carolyn's advice that was given to her was to not tell anyone that she was Divergent, and to go to a faction that seemed believeable. The test administrator declared her test results officially Amity, even though Carolyn became worried about staying in Amity, in the fear that her family could be hurt if her Divergent results were found. Carolyn is waiting for the Choosing Ceremony, where she is to make her final decision about her faction. Early Life Carolyn grew up believing that she could be kind, selfless, brave, intelligent, and honest at the same time. She didn't share her beliefs with others, because she knew that people weren't supposed to think like that, and she didn't want to get into trouble. Growing up, Carolyn was very polite, kind, and gentle to everyone that she met. She liked being liked, and everyone that she knew was very kind, polite, and peaceful. She never saw voilence, and she rarely saw lies. She loved both of her parents, and they shared the same beliefs as Carolyn. However, even with her beliefs, Carolyn thought that Amity was and would always be the best faction, because it was easy to fit into, everyone was kind, it wasn't strict, and people could be themselves in Amity. Her plans were always to stay in Amity with her mother and father, and she always knew that her test results would be Amity, and that Amity would be where she stayed. However, when Carolyn took her aptitude test, she recieved an inconclusive result, which was called Divergent, which meant that the stimulation didn't work on her. The result of being Divergent was extremely dangerous and very secret. Being Divergent could get Carolyn and her family killed, so she decided that Amity wasn't a safe place for her to be anymore, because she didn't want her parents killed because of her. She is currently waiting to make her final decision at the Choosing Ceremony, even though she isn't sure which faction to join. Appearance Carolyn has long, brown hair, and bright green eyes. She has pale skin, and she is very pretty. She is skinny, and she isn't very strong or tough. She usually wears red or yellow, like the rest of her faction. Alliances *Marie Buckler *Ariana Foster Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Carolyn is Divergent. *Stimulations won't work on Carolyn. *Carolyn can control stimulations. *Carolyn is very kind. *Carolyn is very polite. *Carolyn's test results were Divergent. *Carolyn is very intelligent. *Carolyn is nice to everyone that she meets. *Carolyn is a citizen of Amity. Gallery large.gif tumblr_meb4muMhep1rzcr0h.jpg tumblr_m63k2oxZIM1qjnrebo4_250.gif tumblr_m74ullNkeU1r0ovf7.gif tv_doctor_who_christmas_special_02.jpg img-thing-3.jpeg holly_earl_holly_earl_doctor_who_omaqeyi_sized_yNhY6Ig.sized.jpg tumblr_mea7dsLOad1r82qkmo3_400.jpg tumblr_lwubg1qKH31qgnxmv.jpg 580x318.fitandcrop.jpg holly.gif 800x800.fitdown.jpg Carolyn.gif holly_earl_doctor_who_R4aeYFm.sized.jpg holly_earl_doctor_who_oyv1UGj.sized.jpg original-2.jpg 100998.jpg tumblr_meb4nbhNF81rzcr0h.png 13992870_ori.jpg 2013_3.jpg 21054232_20131031093045143.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 2013_2.jpg tumblr_me7yajnvgB1qg1mbqo8_r1_250.gif 968full-holly-earl.jpg Category:Amity Born Category:Divergent Category:Miramc22 Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Citizen